


A Comedy of Errors

by Auduna_Druitt



Series: Ice and Icing [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fainting, Family Drama, M/M, wedding chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Jim and Leonard are getting married and things don't exactly go according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Jim stood in front of the full length mirror and stared at his reflection. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He was getting married in less than three hours. Leonard was getting ready downstairs and he couldn’t wait to see him. They’d been apart since about noon the day before. 

“You okay papa Jim?”

He smiled and looked at the reflection of the little brown haired girl that was soon to be his daughter. She’d been calling him papa since the day Leonard proposed to him. “I’m fine Jojo. Just a little nervous.”

“Can I help you?”

“I’m almost ready sweetheart, but why don’t you go see if daddy needs help? He might need help with his tie.”

She hopped off the bed and marched out of the bedroom. Hikaru knocked lightly on the door and stepped inside. “Just checking in to see if you needed anything?”

“Thanks. I could do with a water.”

Hikaru smiled and held out a bottle. “Thought you might say that.”

Jim took the bottle with shaking hands and twisted the cap off. “Thanks.” 

“Nervous?”

“A little” Jim said taking a sip of water.

Hikaru sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. “More than a little. I’ve never seen you this nervous. It’s just Leonard.”

“It’s not just Leonard. This is the biggest day of my life and I want everything to go perfectly. Is everyone ready down stairs?”

“We’re just waiting for Admiral Pike to arrive. He got held up but he’s on his way. I think Spock is coming with him…”

“Chris isn’t here?” Jim asked turning to face Hikaru. 

“He’s on his way.”

“What if he doesn’t get here in time? What if he can’t get through? Chris has the rings…or did he give them to Phil? Is Phil here?”  He said starting to panic. Placing a hand to his forehead he took a step back and groaned. 

“You okay Jim?”

He shook his head slightly and felt his knees going weak. “I’m a little…dizzy…” he said as his knees gave out and he started to fall to the floor. He felt hands grabbing onto his shoulders as his vision faded to black. 

_“Jim? Come on sweetheart, open your eyes for me.”_

He knew that voice. 

Leonard. 

He was the only one that called him sweetheart. 

Jim opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus. Everything was blurry and there were two shapes leaning over him. “Bones?”

He felt a hand in his give a squeeze and tried to sit up.  Another hand pressed into his chest and pushed him back down gently. “Easy there Jim. Stay still for a bit, get your bearings back.”

He nodded and stared up at the ceiling watching the fan overhead slowly spinning around. After a few moments he looked back over at the two shapes and found them to be in focus. The grey haired man to his right that had his hand on Jim’s chest ran a tricorder over him and nodded. “Don’t get up too fast now. Don’t want you fainting on us again.”

“Fainting?”

“Yes Jim, fainting. You were talking to Hikaru and you said something about being dizzy and collapsed on him.”

Jim frowned and looked over at Leonard sitting on the bed beside him holding his hand in both of his own. “You look handsome,” he said taking in the black suit the brunette was wearing. He stared at him for a few moment before covering his eyes with his other hand. “What are you doing? We aren’t supposed to see each other til the wedding! It’s bad luck!”

Leonard’s fingers wrapped around Jim’s wrist and pulled his hand away. “You don’t believe in superstitions and neither do I. I’m here because Hikaru yelled for help. You scared me Jim.”

Reluctantly Jim looked back at him. Leonard was scared. He could see it in his eyes and the way he looked at him. “I’m sorry Bones.”

“Is it the stress from the wedding? Anxiety? What’s going on?”

Jim opened his mouth to speak but at that moment his stomach rumbled loudly and Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Tell me you’ve eaten something today.”

Slipping his hand free Jim sat up in the bed and looked down at his hands sheepishly. “That depends on what you mean…”

Leonard sighed exasperatedly. “I  _mean_  did you eat breakfast and did you eat lunch?”

“Not exactly,” he said quietly unable to look his soon-to-be husband in the eye. 

“Dammit Jim!”

Phil reached out and put a hand on Leonard’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go get him something to eat…”

Leonard took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go make something.” Patting Jim on the knee he stood up and walked out of the room. 

Jim stared at his hands trying not to look at Phil knowing that he’d have the same look on his face he’d seen on Leonard many times before. “I know. I know what you’re going to say.”

The bed dipped as Phil sat down beside him. “You do? Well then, entighten me.”

“I should have eaten something. It’s a big day and there’s a lot going on. The last thing we need is me passing out walkin’ down the aisle or standing at the altar.”

Phil nodded approvingly, “That’s a start.”

Groaning Jim looked up, “Did I screw up that bad?”

“He’s been worried about you all day. Donna was trying to calm him down when Hikaru yelled for help. He was out the door before any of us knew what was going on.”

“I’m sorry Phil. I know it was stupid…”

“Don’t apologize to me. I’m not the one you’re marrying,” the older man said as he stood to his feet and put his tricorder back in his bag. “Stay right where you are until Leonard gets back.”

Jim nodded and looked back down at his hands. Leonard walked in about a minute later with a plate in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. Sitting on the edge of the bed he handed the plate to Jim. “This should hold you over til the reception.”

Jim looked down at the plate and smiled, “Bacon pancake dippers,” he said picking up one of the long thin pancakes. 

“Yeah. There was some leftover bacon from breakfast….”

Jim’s smile faded and he stared down at the plate. “I’m sorry Leonard. I really am. I wasn’t thinking.”

“I know Jim. I know you want today to be perfect. I just wish you would slow down a little. Relax. Let Donna handle everything. She does do this for a living you know.”

Jim nodded and took a bite of his food. “I can’t help it Bones. This is it…this is the only wedding I’m going to get. I want everything to be just right because I’m not going to get another chance at it.”

Leonard reached out and cupped Jim’s face in his hand. “All I want is you. I don’t care about all of this. Just you.”

“I know you’d have been just as happy with a quick five minute ceremony in Chris’ office and you only went along with this just to indulge me.”

Brushing his thumb over Jim’s cheek he smiled, “I’d do anything to make you happy Jim. Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself?”

“I will.”

“You better. I don’t want to have to have someone babysit you.”

“Knock knock…”

They both looked over at the door and it was all Jim could do to stay seated on the bed, “Chris! You made it!”

The admiral stepped in the room, “I did. Were you worried I wouldn’t be here?”

Leonard patted Jim on the knee. “Eat, drink your milk, and finish getting ready. I’ll see you down there.”

Jim nodded as Leonard stood to his feet and kissed him on the forehead. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Leonard said as he walked toward the door. “Keep him out of trouble?” He asked Chris quietly. 

“Don’t I always?”

Leonard shook his head and glanced back at his soon-to-be husband before walking out the door to finish getting ready. Chris sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at Jim. “What did I miss?”

“I didn’t eat, I’m nervous, and I fainted.”

“I’m assuming Phil and Leonard have already handled that.”

Jim nodded and finished the last of the bacon pancake dippers. “You’ve got the rings right?”

“Picked them up on my way.”

Jim stared at him for a moment before Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box and passed it to him. “They’re both there. I checked.”

Picking up the box Jim flipped it open. The two bands sat side by side in the cushioned box. Brushed gunmetal and rose gold bands with blue stripes, one with a single diamond inlaid in the center. 

“They came out well.”

“Yeah. Leonard doesn’t know what they look like yet.”

“He let you pick the rings? Alone?”

Jim smiled and shut the box handing it back to Chris, “Actually Joanna helped me.”

Chris checked his watch and stood to his feet. “You should finish getting ready.”

“Yeah. Could you tell Spock to come up here for a minute? I need to talk to him,” Jim said as he stood to his feet and walked over to the mirror. 

“He’s not here.”

Jim froze with his hand on his tie. “He’s not…He has to be. He came with you.”

“Spock didn’t come with me.”

“Then where is he?”

“I’m sure he’s on his way Jim. I’ll go call him and find out what’s going on. You just finish getting ready.”

Jim nodded slowly and fumbled with his bow tie. Smiling Chris stepped over to him, “Need help?”

“Thought I could do it. I’ve been practicing…”

Chris took the tie in his hands and started twisting it into shape. “Your hands weren’t shaking then. What are you so nervous about?”

“Everything?”

“I need more specifics.”

“Well…first it was Phil. I was worried he wouldn’t get here. Then it was the suits…somehow I got Leonard’s and he got mine. The flowers should have been here at ten but showed up at noon. The sky was supposed to be clear all day but now it looks like rain. And then I was worried you wouldn’t be here on time or you would forget the rings.”

“So in all that you forgot to eat and fainted…”

Jim blushed, “I guess so.”

“Jim, don’t worry. The only thing you’re going to remember about today is how much you love that man downstairs and how happy you were to marry him,” Chris smiled and stepped back holding Jim at arm’s length. “You look great.”

Jim turned to look at himself in the mirror and smiled. “Thanks Chris.”

“Now you stay out of trouble while I go check on Spock. Alright?”

“Okay.”

Downstairs Chris found Leonard sitting in the library with Ben, Chekov entertaining Joanna and Demora in the family room, Hikaru and Scotty on the back porch helping Fred setup, and Uhura helping Donna and Eleanora in the kitchen. 

“Uhura?”

She looked up from what she was doing, “Hello Admiral! I didn’t know you were here.”

“I was just upstairs talking with Jim. Have you heard from Spock?”

“Not in a while. I left him the directions to get here and came early with Hikaru and Ben. He should be here be now.”

“I’ll go give him a call. Find out where he is.”

Uhura nodded and went back to assisting Donna. Eleanora passed him on her way out the back door and smiled. “Thank you for helping the boys out.”

“It’s been my pleasure ma’am.”

“Please Admiral, call me Nora.”

“Only if you’ll call me Chris.”

“Excuse me Chris I need to go check on things outside.” 

He turned as she walked out the door and almost walked right into Phil. 

“Chris?”

“Yes Phil?”

“Didn’t I hear something about you calling Spock?”

Chris nodded and kissed his husband on the cheek, “Headed to do that now.” He said heading for the quiet of the library,  Leonard and Ben were still talking quietly in front of the fire.  Pulling out his comm he flipped it open.

“Spock, where the hell are you?”

_“I believe I am lost Admiral.”_

“How the hell did that happen?” Chris asked a little louder than he had intended.

_“I followed the directions Nyota left for me. I’m not sure what happened.”_

Leonard stood to his feet and stepped over to Chris. “Maybe I can help. Describe where you are Spock.”

_“I am on a small road, there was a small town just to the south.”_

“Name of the town?”

_“Eden.”_

“Find the main road and head south east. You’re about six miles out.”

_“Thank you Leonard.”_

“Just get your ass here. The last thing I need is Jim having a breakdown….” He stopped looking up out the the front window. “Shit, what’s he doing here?”

Chris looked out the window to see a young man that looked a bit like Leonard walking up to the house. “Is that Nathan?” he asked flipping the comm closed and putting it away. 

“Yeah…and his wife Rachel…They weren’t invited.”

The door opened and Nathan and his wife stepped inside. “Mama?”

Chris walked over to them and held out his hand, “Nathan McCoy? Admiral Christopher Pike, It’s nice to meet you.”

Nathan shook his hand and looked toward the family room, “Yes sir. Is my mama here? What’s going on?”

Leonard leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. “Mama’s here Nate, but she’s a little busy at the moment.”

Nathan looked over at his younger brother and grinned, “What are you all dressed up for Lee? Someone getting married or something?”

“Something like that Nate.”

A look of realization crossed his face and he shook his head, “You? Who are you marrying this time?”

Chris put his hand on Leonard’s shoulder and smiled. “He’s marrying my son. I believe you’ve met him.”

Nathan frowned and stared at his brother, “You’re marrying Admiral Pike’s son? I wasn’t aware you had a son sir,” he said looking back at the older man.

“Chris? Leonard?” Winona walked up behind them and smiled, “There you boys are. Nora said I’d find you in here. Is Jim still upstairs?”

Leonard smiled and nodded, “Yes ma’am. At least he better be.”

“Mind if I go up and check on the groom then?”

“Not at all. Oh, this is my brother…Nathan…he was just leaving.”

Nathan laughed and put his arm around his wife. “Actually I think I’ll stay. I can’t wait to see the admiral’s son again.”

Winona glanced from Leonard to his brother, “The admiral’s son….” Catching Chris’ eye she smiled and slipped her arm through his. “Let’s go check on our son my dear. I hear he’s had a bit of a rough morning.”

Patting her hand he escorted her up the stairs leaving Leonard at the front door with his brother. 

“So…you’re marrying that captain of yours? Unless you’ve met someone new and better?”

Leonard straightened up and glared at his brother, “There is nothing wrong with Jim.”

“There must be something. Why else would he settle for you?”

“Jim is not settling for me. He loves me and I love him.”

“Right…that worked out so well the last time…”

“Me and Jocelyn didn’t work out because we weren’t right for each other. We both had our faults. We both had our problems. I was young and stupid when I married Joce and it was a mistake.”

Behind him he heard a sniffle and the sound of running feet up the stairs. He turned just in time to see Joanna disappear down the hall. “Shit…” He muttered to himself.

“Wow Lee. Way to go.”

Leonard turned back to his brother and glared daggers at him, “Fuck off Nathaniel.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jim saw a flash of blue run past his room and the door down the hall slammed shut. “Excuse me mom…Chris.” he said as he turned and walked out the door. Crossing the hall he knocked lightly on Joanna’s door. “Jojo? Can I come in?”

The door opened and Joanna wrapped her arms around him sniffling. He pulled her away gently and knelt down, “What’s wrong Jojo?”

“Daddy…daddy said…” she sniffled and buried her face in his shoulder.

Jim shifted and sat on the floor with his back against the door frame. He pulled Joanna into his lap and held her close. “What did daddy say princess?”

“Daddy said…mama was a mistake…that means I’m a mistake too…”

“Oh Jojo…sweetie, daddy doesn’t think you are a mistake. You are the best thing that has ever happened to your daddy. He loves you so very much princess…we both do.”

“But daddy said…”

“Daddy didn’t mean it like that. I know he didn’t. I know your daddy pretty well and he would never ever think you were a mistake.”

Joanna nodded and laid her head on Jim’s shoulder. Winona and Chris watched them from the other bedroom. Turning to Chris, Winona smiled. “Our little boy is pretty smart.”

He laughed and sat down on the bed. “He’s a good kid. I knew he had potential. He’s a great dad too.”

Winona nodded, “He has you to thank for that. You’ve been the father he never had. Thank you Chris. For taking an interest in my boy and challenging him.”

Downstairs Eleanora walked up to her boys and linked her arm in Leonard’s. “Nathan go wait outside. I’ll talk to you in a minute.”

“Yes mama,” he said turning around and opening the door. 

Eleanora walked Leonard back into the library “I’m sorry Leonard. I didn’t know he was coming… I know you didn’t want him here. I can’t imagine how he found out.”

Leonard patted his mother’s hand, “It’s okay mama. He probably read about it.”

“Do you want me to ask him to leave?”

Sighing Leonard shook his head. “Might as well let him stay. I just wish Joanna hadn’t heard me say that…I should go up and talk to her…”

“Daddy?”

Leonard turned to face his daughter standing in the doorway of the library, tears running down her cheeks. He dropped to his knees and held his arms out to her, “I am so sorry baby girl…”

She sniffled and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I know daddy. It’s okay. Papa Jim told me.”

“Papa Jim told you…”

“I love you too daddy,” she whispered in his ear.

An hour and a half later the guests had mostly arrived and were milling around the backyard. Eleanora, Uhura, and Donna were overseeing the caterers in the kitchen while Pavel, Scotty, Hikaru, and Ben conversed with the guests outside. Spock had finally arrived and was upstairs with Chris and Winona trying to keep Jim calm as the wedding drew nearer. Leonard sat alone in the library in front of the fire, Joanna had left him to go play with Demora in the yard. She had promised to be careful and to stay out of the way.

Leonard had been deep in thought when he heard a scream from outside. A scream he knew. He leapt out of his seat and rushed out the back door. “Joanna?!” He grabbed Hikaru,  “Where’s Joanna?”

“She was around the side of the house with Demora. Ben was with them…” Hikaru turned and the color in his face drained when he saw his husband talking with one of the guests. “Shit. I thought he was with them.”

Leonard ran around to the side of the house with Hikaru right behind him, neither girl was there. “Joanna!” he yelled as he ran around to the front of the house. 

“Daddy!!” she cried and ran to him.

“Joanna, what happened? Why’d you scream? Are you okay?”

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. “I’m sorry daddy. I was playing with Demora and I fell…” she sniffled and pulled the fluffy blue tutu up so he could see. “I ripped my skirt and scraped my knee.”

Sighing Leonard took her by the hand and walked her up onto the front porch. He settled her in the swing and turned to Hikaru, “Would you bring me my med kit off the nightstand in the bedroom?”

“Of course,” he said as he opened the front door and led Demora inside.

Leonard looked at the scrape and smiled at Joanna. “Nothing I can’t fix sweetie.”

She sniffled again and nodded, “Yes daddy…but what about my dress?”

“We’ll look at that in a minute. I want to get your knee taken care of first okay?”

Hikaru returned a minute later with the med kit in hand and handed it to Leonard. Once he had her knee fixed up he looked at the rip in her skirt. 

“Can you fix it daddy?”

He looked up at her and sighed. “I don’t know baby girl. Fashion isn’t really my thing.”

“Could papa Jim fix it?”

Leonard sat down on the swing beside her and put his arm around her. “I’m afraid papa Jim isn’t as familiar with this material.”

“But he fixes his shirts…”

“That’s a little different Jojo. Why don’t we see if aunt Donna can fix it?”

“Or maybe Peaches?”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Or maybe Peaches.”

The front door opened a crack and Jim poked his head out. “Everything okay out here? What did you need your medkit for?”

“Everything’s fine Jim. Don’t worry.”

“Just wanted to make sure,” he said and slipped back inside.

Leonard shook his head and gave Joanna a squeeze. “Why don’t we go find Donna?”

Joanna hopped off the swing, “I can do it daddy. Thank you for fixing my knee.”

“Any time angel. Try and be a little more careful?”

“Yes daddy.” She took Demora by the hand and the two of them disappeared around to the back of the house.

Sighing Leonard closed his eyes and started swinging. His mind wandering to the blonde in the house. Wondering how he was and if he was ready or not. He sat on the quiet front porch listening to the chatter of people at the back of the house. In less than an hour he would be standing in front of those people marrying the love of his life….

“Leonard?”

The swing stopped and he opened his eyes, the young woman standing on the porch in front of him smiled. Tucking a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, she fidgeted with her dress and shuffled her feet uncomfortably. “Hey Leonard…”

“Jocelyn? What are you…? Why are you here?”

“I’m sorry. I should have called or something. I just…Congratulations. I hear Jim is absolutely wonderful.”

Leonard frowned, “Where’d you hear that?”

She smiled and looked at the floor, “Joanna. She talks nonstop about her papa these days. You’d think he hung the moon for her.”

Leonard laughed, “Given the chance I think he would.”

“I’m glad you found someone. I know we didn’t work and maybe we should have tried harder… I’m glad he makes you happy. You deserve it.”

Leonard stood to his feet and stepped toward her. “Thank you Jocelyn. I appreciate that.”

“Is Joanna around? I’d like to see her before I go.”

“You aren’t staying?”

She blushed, “I wasn’t invited and I don’t want to cause trouble…”

“Don’t worry. You can sit with Nathan and Rachel.”

Jocelyn winced, “They’re here? Shit. I’m sorry Leonard.”

“Don’t worry about it. In fact maybe you can help. See Joanna just ripped her dress…”

Jocelyn smiled and headed for the door, “Say no more. I’m on it.”

As the ceremony drew nearer the house began to clear out of any guests and wedding party. Leonard walked through the library and into the family room. Looking out the back windows at the guests beginning to take their seats he sat down at the shiny black baby grand piano. Looking down at the black and white keys he reached up and played a couple of notes. Joanna climbed up on the bench beside him. “Play me something daddy.”

He smiled down at her and placed his fingers over the keys. “I dropped my dolly in the dirt. I asked my dolly if it hurt. But all my dolly said to me was wah, wah, wah wah wah!”

Joanna giggled and leaned against him. “Play me something pretty daddy.”

“Oh, Jojo I’m not sure I remember. It’s been awhile since I played the piano.”

“Please daddy?” 

He looked down at her big brown eyes and sighed. “I’ll try.”

The sound of the piano drifted through the house and up the stairs. Jim frowned and walked out to the balcony over the family room. He stood listening to Leonard playing the piano until Joanna scampered off outside with Demora again. Making his way down the stairs Jim walked up behind the brunette and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Always full of surprises.”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to see each other yet?”

“I thought we didn’t believe in superstitions?”

Leonard smiled and put his hand over Jim’s, “Doin’ okay?”

“I’m good. How are you holding up?”

“I’d be better if I had you by my side. You know my brother showed up?”

Jim released him and slid onto the seat beside him. “Nathan is here? No one told me that.”

“Well he is…he brought Rachel. Oh, and Jocelyn is here too.”

“Jocelyn, Rachel, and Nathan….I did not see that coming.”

Leonard shook his head, “You and me both kid.”

“Is it really still appropriate to call me kid? I mean we are about to get married…”

“Sorry, old habits die hard.”

Jim ran his fingers over the keys in front of him and pressed a couple of them. “What’s your favorite song? One that you know how to play.”

Leonard shook his head, “Jim, I can only play one song.”

“Play it?”

“Jim.”

“Please Leonard? I’ve never heard you play before.”

Sighing Leonard placed his hands on the keys and began to play a melody. Behind them Eleanora and Donna stood watching. Jim watched Leonard’s fingers dance gracefully over the keys as he played the song he learned as a child. When the song ended Jim continued to stare at the black and white keys before him. Leonard glanced over and smiled. “Not often I can do that.”

Jim frowned and looked up at him slowly. “Do what?”

“Leave you speechless.”

Donna stepped forward and put a hand on her brother’s shoulder “Sorry to interrupt you boys but your guests are waiting.”

“Right. Thanks Donna.”

She smiled and walked outside with Eleanora leaving the two of them alone. Leonard stood to his feet and pressed his lips to Jim’s forehead. “I’ll see you out there.”

Jim smiled and watched Leonard slip out the door. He stood and looked out over the backyard that was full of his family and friends. He’d never dreamed he’d marrying his best friend, he never thought he’d be a dad, but here he was about to have both. Winona and Chris walked down the stairs and over to him. 

“Jim? Are you ready?”

He turned to face his mom. “I’m ready. I’ve been ready.”

“Got everything you need?”

“Think so.”

“Phil said you two were writing your own vows. You got those?”

Jim froze and reached into his coat pocket. It was empty. He felt on his pants pockets. Empty. The color drained from his face. “No no no! This can not be happening to me! Not today!”

Chris reached out and took hold of Jim’s arm to keep him upright. “Jim..do I need to get Leonard?”

Jim sat down on the piano bench and shook his head. Winona sat down beside him and took him by the hand. “Jim, breathe sweetheart. It’ll be okay.”

“I don’t have it.” he said quietly

“Have what dear?”

“My vows…I don’t have them. I must have left them in the apartment.”

“Are you sure?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah. I remember writing them and Chris looking over them the day before we left. I think I put them in the drawer…”

“What do you need Jim?”

He shook his head and took a deep breath. “A glass of water?”

Chris walked into the kitchen while Winona sat with her son. Rubbing a hand over his back and holding one of his hands with the other. “It’ll be okay Jim. Just speak from the heart.”

He nodded and took the glass of water Chris held out to him. Taking a sip he looked up and smiled, “Thanks.”

Outside the music started and Donna popped her head in the door. “You know your cue?”

Jim stood to his feet and straightened his suit, “Yeah.”

“You’ll do great Jim,” she said reassuringly before slipping back out.

Jim offered his arm to his mother and she linked her arm in his. Chris stepped over to the door and opened it for them. Once they were outside Jim offered his other arm to Chris and smiled. Chris shook his head but linked his arm through Jim’s and the three of them started down the aisle together.

Leonard stood at the end of the aisle with Joanna standing in front of him and his sister at his side. Jim smiled at the sight of his little family waiting for him beneath the arch a tear slipping down his cheek. 

He cried when his mother handed him over to Leonard. 

He cried when Chris gave him away. 

He cried when Leonard read his vows.

They both cried when they presented Joanna with her ring.

When Phil finally pronounced them married Jim looked into Leonard’s eyes and smiled. Leonard slipped his hand behind Jim’s neck and pulled him toward him. Their first kiss as a married couple. Jim closed his eyes and let himself melt into the kiss. Leonard pulled away sooner than he wanted and they turned to face their family and friends.

Walking arm in arm back down the aisle and back into the house Jim and Leonard both beamed with pride. Going up the stairs to their room they stood face to face, Leonard leaning his head forward to touch his forehead to Jim’s. “I love you, husband,” he whispered.

“I love you more, husband.”

They stood there in their room just enjoying the moment and being together. Joanna came in and wrapped her arms around Jim’s leg. Leonard reached down and put his hand on her back, “Hey baby girl.”

“Hi daddy,” she said snuggling up against Jim. “Peaches sent me to get you and papa Jim. She says it’s time for the party.”

“Okay princess, we’re coming.”

She grinned and released her hold on Jim’s leg. “Thank you for my ring. It’s really pretty.”

Jim smiled down at her and lifted her up into his arms. “You are very welcome sweet girl.”

Leonard put his arm around Jim and smiled at the two of them. “I love you both so much.”

Joanna reached out and put her hand on her dad’s cheek. “We love you too daddy.”

The three of them made their way down the stairs and back out to the now empty backyard and head down the pumpkin lantern lined path to the old barn. Standing at the curtained entrance to the barn Jim slipped his hand in Leonard’s and set Joanna down. She took his other hand and smiled up at him. “I’m glad you married daddy. I’m glad you’re my papa.”

The curtain parted and the gathered guests cheered and clapped as the little family entered the barn. Taking their seats at the head table they were served dinner. Jim cleaned his plate under the watchful eye of his husband before the speeches began. Most of their family and friends kept their speeches short but Spock had to be cut off by Uhura. Jim cried through many of the speeches and clutched his mother’s hand after she gave hers. Eleanora’s made Leonard tear up and Donna cry. 

Once the speeches were over and the plates had been cleared Leonard stood to his feet and held out a hand to his husband. Jim took it and followed Leonard out onto the empty dance floor. Leonard put his arm around Jim’s waist and smiled. “Just follow my lead sweetheart.”

Jim laid his head on Leonard’s shoulder as they danced in the middle of the dancefloor. Leonard singing softly in his ear Jim closed his eyes and let the rest of the world fade away. They were the only two people in the world that mattered.

When the song ended they both turned to their mothers standing at the side of the dance floor. Leonard and his mother talked quietly while they danced and Jim and Winona both shed silent tears as they held each other close. 

After a break for cake Leonard and Jim returned to the dance floor with Joanna and the three of them danced together for a little while before Jim slipped away and left Leonard to dance with his daughter. Standing on his feet they swayed to the music until Leonard felt a tap on his shoulder. Stopping he turned and smiled. “Hey Chris.”

“I was wondering if I might cut in?”

Joanna frowned, “What’s that mean?”

“That mean he wants to dance.”

“Oh!” Joanna smiled. “Okay! I’m gonna go play with Demora!”  She said cherrily and skipped off. 

Leonard shook his head, “Sorry Chris.”

“That’s okay. I suppose I could dance with you.”

Leonard glanced around and spotted Jim at the end he of the dance floor. He leaned over and said something to Phil and the two of them stepped out and started dancing. “Might as well. Our husbands are.”

Chris glanced over his shoulder, “Not sure we can leave those two alone together for long. No telling what shenanigans they’ll get up to.”

Leonard held a hand out to Chris and sighed. “Shall we?”

Chris took his hand and placed the other on Leonard’s waist. Both men took a step forward and bumped right into each other. Laughing they straightened out and tried again. “I’ll lead.” Chris said and Leonard nodded. 

“This time.”

“Whatever you say,” Chris muttered as he took a step forward and Leonard stepped back. 

“So I’m not sure if I thanked you for keeping an eye on Jim for me before the wedding.”

“You didn’t…but you don’t have to. I’d have done it anyway.”

“Yeah well thanks Chris. We couldn’t have done it without you. You did introduce us after all.”

Laughing Chris shook his head. “I did nothing of the sort. You both decided to enlist of your own free will.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, “Free will huh? I seem to recall this smooth talking man promising big things if I was to join up.”

“I wasn’t wrong though. You did get something out of the deal.” Chris looked over Leonard’s shoulder and smiled at his husband and surrogate son dancing beside Joanna and Demora. 

Leonard turned and followed his gaze and couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah. I did get something pretty great.”

“Just promise me something Leonard?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t hurt my boy.”

Leonard shook his head and looked at his smiling blonde husband. His blue eyes sparkling and the little creases at the corners of his eyes… “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
